


Chilling Adventures of Clarissa

by enkelimagnus



Series: SH WLW fic bingo [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Clary Fray as Sabrina Spellman, Cleophas and Luke as Zelda and Hilda, F/F, Familiars, Lesbian Clary Fray, Rebecca as Harvey Kinkle, WITCHES AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: SH WLW Fic Bingo - Team Red: Prompt "Witches AU"Clarissa Morgenstern wakes up on the morning of her 18th birthday, with her girlfriend Rebecca by her side, and takes breakfast with her aunt Cleophas and uncle Lucian.





	Chilling Adventures of Clarissa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blue for the idea for the AU! This was inspired by CAOS, obviously! I just aged the characters up a little!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Clarissa Morgenstern was turning 18 today. It was not a regular birthday for most teenagers, and it was even less for Clarissa. Clarissa, you see, was a witch. Not only a witch, but a Morgenstern, of the Church of Night coven. She was also a half-witch, but that wasn’t something she liked to talk about. 

Unfortunately for her, she was supposed to talk about it. Because with her birthday came her Dark Baptism, and came the choice she had to make between leaving her witch life and her abilities behind, and leaving her mortal life, her friends and her girlfriend behind. Clarissa did not want to leave Rebecca behind. Rebecca was amazing. She was 20, a history of art student in the close-by university. Clarissa loved her life with the humans. 

Clarissa didn't like to be called Clarissa. She liked to be called Clary. 

Clary woke up the morning of her 18th birthday, and she had her girlfriend’s arms around her waist. It was rare that her guardians let her have someone over. Clary’s face was snuggled against the nape of her girlfriend, Rebecca’s dark curls tickling her nose.

The cream-colored and flower-patterned sheets were getting warm with sunlight. It was the end of the summer break and they were enjoying some last moments together. 

Clary had met Rebecca through her best friend, Simon Lewis. Simon was a mortal too, and one of the most amazing people in Clary’s life. One of the people she couldn’t bear to lose. 

Rebecca huffed and turned in the bed, facing Clary. Clary gently touched a strand of dark hair that hung in front of the girl’s face. 

Her skin was a little darker than Clary’s. Clary was a fair red-head, with the Dark Lord’s beautiful fiery locks, Cleophas said. She had hazel-green eyes and in summer, smattering of freckles. 

Lucian and Cleophas Graymark were two members of the Church as well. Lucian had been a good friend of Clary’s parents, Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern, and thus the brother and sister had been given the guardianship of Clary at her parents’ disappearance. 

The great clock downstairs hit 10am. Lucian and Cleophas preferred having her awake beforehand. Clary doubted she would be allowed more leisure because it was her 18th birthday. 

She got out of bed and got dressed quickly. When she walked down the stairs, she was wearing a black and yellow tartan skirt with a black tshirt that had a turtle neck neckline and short sleeves. She put on some bright yellow tights and black shoes. 

“You are dressed brightly, Clarissa.” Cleophas mentioned as she looked at her over paper and smiled at her.

“I felt like adding a bit of color today. After all, it is my birthday,” Clary hummed as she sat down at the table. Luke walked over with a teapot full and served her a dark morning tea. 

“Is your lady friend awake?” Luke asked as he sat down. “I baked some lemon pastries yesterday before going to the station.”

Clary reached for one of the lemon pastries. “She’s still asleep. I figured you’d want to talk to me alone in the morning of my baptism.”

“Smart girl!” Cleophas smiled. “I made a pre-selection of familiars for you. But knowing you, you probably have some idea of your own.” 

Clary shrugged. “I already went ahead and put out a question to the wild. Met Aline, Helen and Lydia. And last night, I was greeted by a black cat.” 

“So you now have a familiar,” Cleophas said, with thin lips and a look on her face as if she had just eaten a very sour lemon pastry. “A wild one. And a black cat. How very witchy of you, Clarissa.”

“She prefers Clary, Cleophas,” Lucian pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee. He turned to Clary and smiled. “So, what did you name them?” 

“Salem, obviously,” Clary chuckled. As she was smiling, there was some noise coming down the stairs. The three of them turned towards the entrance of the kitchen. 

They heard tentative footsteps, and both Salem and Rebecca walked into the kitchen at the same time. Rebecca’s hair was still a little wild and unkempt, and Clary felt her heart skip a beat as she walked in the room. She was wearing a summer dress, dark red with little blue and gold patterns. She looked great. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Rebecca grinned, as she walked towards the three witches, and sat in the empty chair. 

“Coffee or tea, Rebecca?” Luke asked. 

“Coffee please, Mr Graymark,” Rebecca smiled, and took a lemon pastry. 

“Please call me Lucian.” 

Cleophas seemed to be much quieter, but she was watching Rebecca with eyes of a hawk. The hawk that was her familiar was called Tantalus, and was ferocious one. Much more dangerous, at least to Clary’s knowledge, than Salem. 

Rebecca wolfed down a pastry or two and two big cups of coffee with neither milk nor sugar. 

“Black coffee? I like this girl, perfect for a daughter of the Night,” Luke pointed out and Rebecca raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m Jewish,” she replied, her mouth full of food. 

Cleophas had a small giggle. Clary raised an eyebrow. Her aunt Cleo never laughed, let alone giggle. What was going on with that? Clary shrugged it off and smiled. They finished their breakfast with nice banter and more coffee, tea, and lemon cakes. 

“Where are you going?” Cleophas asked as Clary was taking her purse from the hook in the hall. 

“Dr. Cerberus’, with Simon and Maureen.” Clary smiled. “We’re going to go to the movies afterwards, enjoy the last days of summer.”  _ And my last days of freedom.  _

“Tell Rebecca to wait outside for a moment,” Luke said as he stood up. Cleophas had a little smile. Clary let Rebecca go ahead and then walked back to the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” She asked. 

Luke smiled and gave her two bills of 20 dollars, folded neatly. “Pay the drinks for you and your friends. We want you to enjoy yourself today, alright?” 

Clary had a bit of a smile, but she couldn’t help being sad. Luke was giving her money for her last day amongst her best friends. This was a goodbye gift. More than that, a farewell gift. She thanked him and sighed, walking towards the door again. 

“And Clary?” Cleophas called. Clary turned back around. “We like the Rebecca girl. Keep her around.” 

Clary took that as a sign that she would still be allowed to see her friends again, and if she was right, she would be allowed to date Rebecca for longer.  
  



End file.
